1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to making jewelry such as necklaces, bracelets and the like and, in particular, to a knot tying device and method useful in the making of jewelry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In making jewelry such as necklaces, bracelets and anklets, frequently beads are spaced at predetermined intervals along a string, with the string being knotted on both sides of the bead to provide and maintain bead spacing. In most instances the spacing is at equal intervals.
However, in the past, the spacing of the beads along the string has been completely manual, without the use of any tools and somewhat inaccurate at best.
For example, first a knot is placed in the string, then a bead is positioned next to the knot and glued, possibly, followed by another knot. A distance to the next knot is chosen, by laying down a string on a guide, pinching the string with one hand where the next knot is wanted, trade the pinch with the other hand, pinch again, loop the string at the pinch point and tighten to form the second knot.
The process is tedious, not completely accurate, hand intensive, and represents a major portion of the labor time in the making of the jewelry.
It is towards the solution of this problem that the present invention is directed.